Fools
by Salary Dam
Summary: Rise sukses mengelabui Naoto, dan Naoto berinisiatif mengelabuinya balik. Rada Naoto/Rise. Fluff.  SD noob nulis romance.  Happy April Fools' Day, everyone!


**A/N : **Tahukah kalian bahwa di barat sana April Mop disebut April Fools'? Oleh karena itu, saya akan menyebut hari ini sebagai hari April BEGO. _**–ditendang-**_

_**-**_uhuk uhuk- Maaf. Akhirnya SD mem-publish fic tentang pairing favoritnya ini… meskipun menurut saya jelek dan OOC.

**BGM : **_Cintaku Steples _by Waktu Teh Seusai Sekolah.

**Disclaimer : **Duh, basi ah. _**–DUESH DOR GABRUK- **_Ugh… maksudku ATLUS.

x x x

"Seta-senpai!" Shirogane Naoto berteriak seraya ia membuka pintu kelas 2 tempat Souji dan teman-temannya berada.

Kira-kira belasan pasang mata memandanginya dengan bingung—namun, Naoto justru _lebih _bingung lagi. Mengapa? Karena dalam kelas itu, ada Seta Souji—yang berada dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Tidak sedang tergeletak di lantai, tidak sedang melanturkan kata-kata terakhir…

Orang yang ia maksud menatapnya (sama bingungnya dengan semua orang). "… Ada apa, Shirogane?"

"Eh… Seta-senpai baik-baik saja…?" Ucapan Naoto terdengar seperti gumaman, "Kata Kujikawa-san… senpai mendapat serangan jantung…"

Sesaat setelah itu, Souji, Yukiko, Chie, dan Yosuke berpandangan sebelum mengeluarkan tawa lepas. Masih tidak mengerti, Naoto bertanya dengan sedikit rasa marah dalam nada bicaranya. "K-Kenapa tertawa?"

Yosuke meliriknya dengan seringai lebar. "Aduh, kamu itu kadang-kadang polos banget sih. Coba tebak, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Naoto terdiam sebentar, membiarkan gerigi-gerigi di otaknya berputar. "Tanggal 1 April…"

_KLIK!_

Seketika wajah Naoto memerah padam—apalagi menyadari beberapa orang dalam kelas itu telah memperhatikannya dari tadi dan tertawa kecil _juga. _Dia tak (bisa) berkata apa-apa, malah meneriakkan kata "P-Permisi!" sebelum menutup pintu keras-keras dan menggemakan suara langkah kaki terburu-buru-nya di koridor lantai 2 Yasogami High School. Oke, mungkin memang sangat bodoh apabila dirinya bisa lupa akan tanggal, tapi yang lebih bodoh adalah dia bisa tertipu oleh tipuan bodoh Kujikawa Rise.

Ketika mata abu-abunya melihat sosok Rise di koridor lantai 1, ia langsung menghampirinya sambil berusaha tidak terdengar begitu marah (karena kemarahan yang disebabkan oleh hal sekecil ini sangat _kekanak-kanakan)_. "Kujikawa-san."

Gadis berambut merah itu menoleh, namun ekpresinya cukup janggal—alis-nya mengerut dan ujung bibirnya seperti hampir menyeringai—seakan-akan dia sedang menahan tawa. "P-Pffft." (dan reaksi ini membenarkan teori Naoto bahwa dia _memang _sedang menahan tawa.)

"Apa… Kamu baru saja menipuku?"

"Pwwhahaha!" Dan segel terlepas, Rise pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naoto hanya bisa memerah malu. "H-Habis! A-Aku tak menduga kamu akan langsung percaya dan beneran… Hahahaha!"

Naoto hanya bisa memerah malu. Ia tidak menyalahkan Rise, ia menyalahkan tugas bodoh yang ia kerjakan semalam. Dia menggerutu, menanyakan arti keberadaan _April Fools' Day _(yang kalau diterjemahkan menjadi Hari April _Bodoh_). Apa pentingnya hari di mana seseorang bisa membohongi orang lain? Bukankah hari itu hanya bersifat menjerumuskan dan tidak membawa keuntungan apa-apa! Apabila seseorang tidak tahu tentang hari ini, maka orang itu akan mendapat kerugian yang tidak terhitung, tergantung kebohongan yang ia dapat. Tidak, Naoto bukan sedang bersikap kekanak-kanakan, ia sedang menyusun sebuah argumen yang _logis._

Di tengah-tengah pemikiran logis-nya, Naoto sadar tawa Rise sudah tidak lagi terdengar. "Tapii, maaf deh, Naoto-kun. Hari ini kan April Mop, tidak boleh marah lhoo!"

Naoto mengeluarkan tatapan skeptis kepada gadis di depannya sebelum menghela nafas. "… Aku sama sekali tidak marah, kok."

"Yay!" Rise tersenyum lebar. "Lagian, mestinya sekali-sekali kamu bercanda juga, Naoto-kun. Jangan serius terus!"

_Begitukah? _Naoto menyeringai ke dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa tertantang oleh ucapan Rise tadi, dan sesuatu dalam hatinya membuat ia ingin membalas Rise dengan tipuan lain—namun bukan tipuan mudah seperti milik Rise. Ia akan memberikan sebuah tipuan yang tidak terduga, yang bisa mengelabui Rise… Dan dari perkataan si rambut merah tadi, sepertinya ia tak menduga bahwa Naoto akan mencoba menipunya balik. Apabila hal ini benar, Naoto bisa dengan mudah menipunya. Sekarang tinggal berpikir, tipuan apa yang akan ia lancarkan… Aha.

"Tentu saja." Naoto tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata, seolah-olah dia sudah menang dalam permainannya sendiri. "Mana mungkin aku bisa marah kepada Kujikawa-san yang kusukai."

Rise terdiam.

_Apa berhasil? _Masih sambil tersenyum puas, Naoto membuka mata untuk melihat—

Namun yang ada di hadapannya adalah Rise yang sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat, dengan wajah yang merona.

… _Eh?_

Melihat situasi, seharusnya rencana Naoto telah berhasil, namun ia merasa aneh ketika Rise masih memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Itu tadi," Rise berkata pelan, "Bohong?"

Tiba-tiba bibir Naoto kelu.

—

(_Padahal ia memang tidak menyukai Kujikawa Rise, _

_semestinya.)_

—

Di hari itu, Naoto mendapat pelajaran baru : Jangan pernah berpartisipasi dalam tradisi April Mop, karena bagaimanapun caranya, April Mop memang sanggup membuat semua orang menjadi bodoh.

x x x

**A/N : **Ih endingnya jelek banget sih. SD emang noob en gak bakat nulis romance. Idih. OOC OVERLOAD WHO CARES THIS WORLD NEEDS MORE NAORISE _**–dibakar-**_

Makna fic ini agak tersembunyi (?) HALAH POKOKNYA JADI dan saya juga udah bikin fic KanjiNao, tapi publish-nya kapan-kapan aja ya. Terus maaf kalo layout fic-nya kurang sreg, masih noob dalam nulis kalimat panjang.

Makasih sudah membaca guys, ILU!

**OMAKE!**

Naoto : Kujikawa-san bilang… Seta-san jadi gay…

Souji : lulz lulz ngaco rofl

Yosuke : Ah, emang bener kan, sayang?

Souji : -nganga-

Naoto : -nganga-

Yosuke : Haha! Tentu saja, bohooongg…

Yosuke : … K-KENAPA KALIAN MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU! ITU BOHONG KOK! SUWER!


End file.
